


The Rum Run

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Femslash February 2016 [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Commander is the best, and fastest, bootlegger in the state. Clarke Griffin owns a small ranch in the middle of nowhere with five horses and a moonshine distillery in the barn. It is practically a match-made in heaven, if Lexa could manage to not attract attention on her rum runs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rum Run

“Remember,” Clarke said with a slight frown marring her lips, “don’t get caught. Your last time out was too close for comfort.”

“I know.” Lexa huffed out a quiet laugh as she reached out to wrap her arms around Clarke’s waist. “You need me to come back—for your profits.”

“My profits have little to do with it.” Clarke replied with a shake of her head while a fond smile crossed her mouth. “I need your spirit to stay where it is, with me, and not in jail.”

“I’m not about to let a bunch of idiot police catch me.” Lexa said, rolling her eyes, before dipping her head to press her lips against Clarke’s waiting mouth. “They’re rank amateurs compared to me.”

“Amateurs that have almost caught you three times,” Clarke reminded Lexa with a sharp reply. “You might be the best bootlegger in the region, but even you are not invincible.”

Lexa let her shoulders lift in surrender as she nudged Clarke’s nose with the tip of her own affectionately. “I’ll be careful. I promise. Just make sure that you do the same thing, I might be running the alcohol, but you’re the one making it.”

“As long as you don’t lead them back here we’ll be all right.” Clarke murmured. “Come back safe.”

“Of course,” Lexa promised, “I always do.”

~

The dark haired woman arrived back at the ranch shortly after three in the morning. She drove her car into the garage, killed the engine, and sat for a moment listening to the sounds of the ranch filter in through the open garage door. The petrol generator hummed in the barn and the horses whinnied in the paddock next door. Lexa groaned softly as she stretched her arms over her head, her spine cracking in protest, before she swung out of the car.

After securing the garage—sliding the doors closed and turning the key in the lock—Lexa padded up the stairs into the main house and followed the familiar path up to the master bedroom.

“Clarke,” Lexa whispered as she ducked her head through the doorway, pausing a moment to let her eyes scan the darkened shadows of the bed, before she stepped through into the room. “I’m home.”

“You’re late.” The woman on the bed muttered with a soft groan as she turned on the bed to look at the door.

“Sorry,” Lexa murmured, shedding her jacket and shoving her trousers down her legs to climb into the bed at Clarke’s side in her underwear. “We ran into a problem just north of the border.”

“I told you to be careful.” Clarke muttered, twisting to throw her arm over Lexa’s hip.

Lexa let a soft laugh escape her lips as she pulled Clarke against her body. “I came back though,” she whispered, brushing her lips against Clarke’s temple, “like I promised.”

“Good.” Clarke murmured, lifting her body up to look into Lexa’s dark green eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lexa whispered, tilting her head down to press her lips against Clarke’s mouth in a gentle kiss.

“Sleep now,” Clarke hummed as she burrowed her face into Lexa’s shoulder.

The dark haired woman tightened her grip on her partner and let her eyes slip closed as a fond smile covered her lips.


End file.
